The NEW Dib
by MidnightStorm13
Summary: Dib finally realizes how stupid mankind is. Dib gets a new look and everything! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEW DIB MEMBRANE. But what does this have to do with a boy named Lokk.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid disclaimer notice. I do NOT own Invader zim. OK? There! I said it!

Warning: there will be yaoi aka boy on boy or just boy and boy love. There will also be some yuri, which is the opposite of yaoi for all you smart people out there reading.

Let's begin! Hajimemasho yo!

Dib walked up to Zim's door. Before he could do anything, 'HI MARY!'. 'Hello, Gir. Where's your master?'

'HIIIII MARY! YOU SMELLZ LIKES PUPPIES!'

'Gir, where's…'

'MARY! YOUZ GOTZ ANY TAh-QUI-TOS?'

'What? Sigh, fine. Later, just where is your master!' Gir grabbed Dib's hand and took him to a elevator. At the bottom, Girl went running to Zim. 'Masta! MASTA! MARY'S HERE TO SEE YUUUUUU!'

'Wah? Oh! It's just you Gir. Please tell me you didn't invite a FILTHY hyuu-man into the base again!' Out of the shadow, Dib walks out. 'Hey Zim.'

'Dib-stink! Why are you inside of my base! Gir! Why did you let the Dib-stink inside our base?'

'Don't worry Zim, I'm not here to do nothing to you. I just came for this reason.' Dib balled up his fists, then said,' I am SICK and tired of being called the weird kid at school. I hate being ignored by dad, Gaz, and everyone else. I feel that I have finally come to my senses to see that humans are MORONS. I was protecting morons, zim. I just don't care anymore. If you want to take over the earth, be my guest. Just….I want to help you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Zim paused for a moment. 'this is a joke isn't it?'

" as if the Mighty ZIMM would fall for your trickery Dib STINK!"

Dib gave a cold solemn look at Zim and said, "I'm very serious Zim. These Morons just clearly can't see what's in front of

don't believe me or show any care for me. They're nothing to me now. I mean, why should I care about

something that doesn't care for me. All my dad is worried about is "science", his work and nothing more. I have no life here

and it took me a very long time to figure out this truth. They have made my life a living HELL! HELL ZIM! I Want Them To SUFFER!"

At that last part, Dib looked Evil. Something Zim never thought he'd ever see in Dib. Something in Zim's mind clicked and compelled him to help Dib.

"Very well Dib. We can join forces."

"ok, what's the plan then? Do you even have a plan in action or thought of?"

"Yes! The Amazing Zim has a plan!"

Zim is typing up the plan.

He is almost done when suddenly, _INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM THE ALMIGHTY TALLESTS!_

_OH NO! What will the transmission bring? Doom, gloom, and that exitement on the next chapter of THE NEW DIB._

_Zim: What's gonna happen EGG?_

_Dib: Yea! I've been reading our script you pre-wrote! What is this about me hmhhmhff ammffhfmmf mffhfm Zim!_

_ME: *holds Dib's mouth shut* Shutup you little big head, big mouthed boy!_

_Zim: WHAT? WHAT IS DIB DOING TO ME! TELL ZIIMMM! *keeps yelling " Tell Zim"*_

_ME: FINE FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU A SPOILER! JUST PLEASE! STFU!_

_" But my Tallests! "_

_ME: THERE! :P_

_Zim & Dib: THAT AIN'T NO SPOILER!_

_ME: FINE FINE! _

_" Zim, this is our final decision! Even the control brains agreed!"_

_" really?"_

_" Seriously!" they both said._

_" Well, I guess I have no choice..."_

_" but Zim.."_

_ME: HAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHA MWAHAA HAHAHA THERE'S UR SPOILER! NOW STFU!_

_I love you all my fans! Next Chapter coming up soon. Sorry i took so long at first, do pray for me cause i got sick recently and i need all u guys prayers._

_Thanks Friends,_

_Peace, Evil Girl Genius13_


	3. Let's Talk

Yay! Hi Kids! I'm updating my stories on weekends now, this is not a full new chapter but a half chapter, but i will update fully hopefully tomorrow. I know you guys probably have a grudge at me, but I'm tryin! Yes, I know i've been sick and procrastinating but I'm back Kids! I will be talking about future chapter.

Zim and Dib: EGG!

Me: Actually It's MS13 now...

Dib: So, you're not Evil Girl Genius no more?

Me: Hahaha silly big headed boy! I'm still an Evil Girl GENIUS!

Dib:=_= you sound just like Zim

Zim: THERE IS ONLY ONE MAGNIFICENT ZIIIIIIM

Me: *punches Zim* as i was saying...

Dib: O_O abuse!

Me: *looks at Dib evilly* if you don't let me finish...

Dib: gulp

Me: Anyways...In the upcoming New Dib, Dib is going to (spoiler) Zim to not (spoiler) so they can take over the earth and take over (spoiler).

Zim: WOW. I AM SO AMAZING!

Dib:...

Me: Dib you are going to have an awsome FIGHT scene coming up in the upcoming chapters. It's gonna get really good. I planned it all out. :3

Zim: What about The ALMIGHTY ZIMMMM!

Me: Both of you are about to get a serious upgrade and then you will have another upgrade around the middle of the story.

*Zim and Dib look at the script*

Zim and Dib: WOW

Dib: I will miss that about me, but i wont miss that.

Me: Fire and Death is Zim and Dib. That is another spoiler! :3

Dib: Who the hell is Chel (sounds like Shell)...

Zim: Hurry and make Zim more powerful!

Red: Hey MS13.

Purple: Hey

Red: OMG hiya Pur!

Me: when did you people get here?

Red and Pur: Just now

Me: *hands them their script* there ya go!

Pur: RA-

mE:*puts my hands over his mouth* spoiler! GOSH! Kids don't listen to him! Cyah kids!


	4. Transmitting more than a call :3

Chapter 4 the new Dib

_Incoming transmission_

"Get away! I can't let them see you! Gir hide the Dib-worm!"

Gir picked up Dib and carried him off to the darker corner of the room.

"Computer open transmission!"

A picture of the Tallest Purple and Red showed up on the screen. "Greetings, my Tallests! And why have you graced the Mighty Ziiiim with your call today?"

"Zim", Red started. "How do we say this…The Control brains and us have decided that you are to be executed, your file is too big to keep and we just decided it's time to let you go."

"Also because you are very destructive; and could doom the Irken race." Pur added.

"We will be sending a cruiser to come to earth and pick you up. If you try to leave the solar system we will know about it. So, don't try to escape or your Pak will start auto destruct."

"Waiiiiiit!" yelled Zim.

"What is it now Zim…"

"I'm an Irken Invader! An elite! Who will conquer earth for the Irken Empire?! I'm too valuable!"

"Haha, no. You see, your whole mission was a lie! We just sent you to the planet to be rid of you! We didn't even know that planet existed, and now that we do, we don't want it because it has you all over it! You were supposed to serve a life sentence on Food Courtia because of your failure of your first Invader mission that nearly wiped out our whole race! We don't care about you! We lied Zim, and you are a lie and a defect that no one wants! All you were was entertainment for us and the people of Irk. You are a joke!"

For the first time in Zim's life, he had nothing to say. He just found out his whole life was a lie and he about to be killed, to die with his lie. If Irkens could cry, Zim would be bawling. ' How could the tallests do this to me? Why?!' he thought. He put all of his trust in them and they treated him in such a way.

"I guess if the control brains say so to, I have no choice…" He said with his voice drifting off.

The transmission cut and Zim sat in front of the screen with more emotions than he had ever before. "Zim…." Dib started to say coming out of the dark corner. Zim wouldn't answer because he was too wrapped up into what just happened.

"Zim, please. You can't just allow them to kill you!" Dib pleaded. "I was supposed to help you take over earth! Together remember?"

"Mastah…Mary is sad! Mastah, you gotta say something to Mary, he gonna cry! Me too!", Gir cried.

"There is no more Zim. I'm just a defect. No more than a defect."

Dib grabbed Zim by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes and said," No! You are the Almighty Zim, who stopped his greatest enemy! Me! You are an Invader! You will rule over the earth monkeys and smellies ! You are Invader Zim, and not one will stop that!" "But the tallests said.."

"No, they are not your leaders any more, and you can't let them kill you! I….I won't know what to do without you…" Zim's eyes widened and he looked at Dib. Dib smiled and said, "I love you, you do too and I know it. When no one else would talk to me, when no one would do things with me, and everyone called me freak and weirdo, you were who I'd fight for!" Dib took Zim's head and kissed him.


	5. OOO spoliers!

GAWZ! Time for spoilers my dear children! So as you can see, Dib and Zim are about to start their EPIC ADVENTURE OF IMPENDING DOOM! I will give spoilers each week i dont upload to make up for my dear horribleness causing sad faces on my dear children.

Here's your spoiler:

Dib and Zim are gonna carry it out with EPICNESSS!

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it tells us nothing!

Dib: Why are you doing this Misssy!

ME: I told you not to call me dat!

Zim & Dib: BUT ITS CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE

Me: I'll only allow it if you guys stop that whining! It's super annoying!

Zim & Dib: OK!

Me: Good. I will update the story on the weekend just as promised, but when you have to type essays and crap like i do your are an overworked Littie (literature writer) !

WILL UPLOAD SOON MY DEAR LOVELY CHILDREN! :]

[ et pour les autres qui parlez francais, si vous avez besoin un indication...Dib obtienez un copain qui s'appelle est...SIKE. Je ne vais pas dire! mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha

use google translate if u so lost

Love ya! MS13


End file.
